


Evolution

by 8wolff



Series: After Midnight [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: After Midnight, Fanfiction, LITERALLY, Other, Smut, dongwoo - Freeform, is a sexy beast, mythology is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: EvolutionAFF:EvolutionChapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, Dongwoo, YouWarnings: smut, AU, PWP, satyr!DongwooRating: NC-17Genre: SmutDongwoo as a Satyr.I should probably mention somewhere that this will be heterosexual. Because I have no hetero smut ๏_๏Also, this will be a type of mini series thing (´∀｀)♡ Therefore, there will be a story for each member.I will include short descriptions of the mythical creatures except for with Hoya and Sungyeol because I assume there isn't a soul on earth who doesn't know what vampires and werewolves are.Because I write romance and sex, these will obviously be about one or both of those.Each member will be a different kind of mythical creature.Oh, and the stories will be posted separately too, but will be added to a collection.You're welcome ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪/hides behind not-at-all-subtle-reference-to-Dongwoo-being-hung-like-a-horse because my hetero smut sucks, and he really is. Sungkyu too. Sungkyu scares me to be completely honest =D





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> A Satyr is from [Greek](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satyr) origins, and is one of the companions for the god [Dionysus.](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dionysus)   
> It has horse-like features, including a tail and ears, and sometimes a horse-like penis because it is in a state of permanent erection. Early art depicted it as having horse-like legs too, but later that changed to human legs. Dongwoo shall have human legs in this story. In fact, he shall be completely human in form ^~^   
> There is a creature in Roman mythology with a similar concept (the [Faun](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Faun)) but these two are very different creatures. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Other Stories In This Series:  
> Sungkyu  
> Dongwoo  
> Woohyun  
> Hoya  
> Seongyeol  
> Myungsoo  
> Sungjong

 

You locked eyes with the stranger across the dance floor again. You'd lost count how many times that had happened so far. There was just something about him that kept pulling your eyes back to him. actually, it was probably a lot of things that did it. Like the way he moved as he danced to the music, or the sound of his laughter when he had passed you to get another drink about an hour ago that you just couldn't get out of your head, or the way his eyes seemed to bore right through you whenever he looked over at you, or maybe it was that grin that seemed perverted and innocent at the same time. You weren't sure, but you knew that you were very much intrigued by the man and you absolutely had to get at least a name. 

You downed the last of your drink as you talked yourself into going over and introducing yourself. You could do this. You never know after all, you might end up with something meaningful. And even if you didn't, you could always blame the alcohol or even pretend to not remember it in the morning. You shuddered at that thought, silently hoping that wouldn't be the case as you pushed your way onto the dance floor. It was strange, but the music seemed louder here, and you could feel the excitement building up in you as the bodies swayed around you. You were just passed halfway when your temporary courage faded and you stopped walking. Your mind started working again. What were you doing? 

You were at a frat party, of course you would have more chances to see him. Wouldn't it be better to approach him when you were sober and in complete control of your body?  Yes, you decided, it would be. 

"Hey." The voice was shouted into your ear and you started, unaware that anyone had even joined you. And your eyes immediately found him smiling at you. Your stomach plunged. What should you do? You hooked some hair behind your ear, and bit your bottom lip. Your silence didn't seem to phase him though, as he leaned over to you again, his breath hot against your ear. "Do you want to dance?" 

You nodded a bit too excitedly, and immediately regretted it. You were sure you had just seemed far too eager, and would have kicked yourself if you could. He laughed however, and took your hand in his, pulling you further into the swaying bodies. 

It didn't take long for your to fall into a rhythm with him after he'd rested his hands on your hips, pulled you flush against him, and started swaying to a tune only he could hear. 

Being so close to him had your head swimming. You could smell him, and feel the heat radiating from his body. Your heart was beating hard, and you could feel excitement building up in your stomach. He moved one hand around to your lower back, rubbing small circles against your shirt and you wrapped your arms around his waist. You stayed swaying like that for a long time, relaxing against his firm body. His other hand moving around to join the hand now stroking gently up and down your back. 

When he reached down and squeezed your ass, pressing you against him even more, you weren't sure how to react. Your heart was racing again, and you were trembling slightly, and so you clutched harder onto his shirt. He moved his other hand down and almost pulled you up against him, his half-hard cock pressing against you. It sent a chemical wave of electricity coursing through you, and you let out a breath you hadn't been aware you were holding. 

He started moving more sensually against you, his movements clouding up your brain, and it didn't take long for you to feel the effect it was having on you. You moaned into his neck, and moved your hand to clutch onto his shoulder, wrapping your other arm tighter around his back. He wasn't close enough. You wanted more. You wanted to feel him against you, around you, inside you. You needed to. He moved one hand further down, running a finger along the crease where your thigh met your ass and shuddered again. 

He turned to kiss the shell of your ear, and then kissed a slow path around to your lips, gently pressing his against yours. When you pulled away, you opened your eyes. He was watching you with an almost curious expression, and you couldn't help smiling. He moved one hand up your back again and you understood his unasked question. You hesitated for a second, before nodding your head yes, and then his warmth was gone and he was pulling you through the sea of people and your heart felt like it was going to burst free of your chest, and you felt lightheaded as he led you to a private room, never once looking back at you. 

 

His gentleness and tender nature all but disappeared as soon as the door had been closed behind you though. He had you pressed up against the door, your legs wrapped around his waist, his hands making short work of removing your shirt, and sliding your bra straps off of your shoulder to pull your breasts free. You could smell the apple shampoo he used as his head ducked down and he took your nipple into his mouth, his other hand moving up to play with the neglected breast. You gasped and threaded your fingers into the soft locks, pushing him closer to your chest, wanting more. 

His mouth was hot, and the pressure was amazing, and he was groping and kneading your other breast just right. You squeezed your legs tighter around him, pulling him impossibly closer. You couldn't believe you were doing this. You never did this. And yet, you arched your back and moaned as he continued sucking on your nipple. The hand he had rested against the door beside your head got moved across to attend to your breast when he decided to start sucking on your other breast. He was shallowly rocking against you, and you could feel his clothed erection as it moved against you. 

After a short while, his thrusting started getting more desperate, and he slid his free hand down to your thighs. You moaned softly as he moved under your skirt, pushed the material covering your entrance aside and slid a finger into you, thrusting it as deeply into you as he could get it. He made sure to feel around your walls, until you clamped down onto his fingers, and jerked against the door. After that, he kept up a continuous assault on your sensitive bundle of nerves. You could feel it building up and groaned loudly. You needed him so badly, that you thought you would go crazy. 

"Please." You whispered against the muted music from the dance floor, and Dongwoo stepped back, lowering you down onto your feet. It felt cold without him on your body and your mind cleared a little at the cool air. He was standing in front of you, his hands shaking as he tried to open his own pants. You could already see his size straining against his jeans, and apprehension fluttered through your abdomen. 

His size was confirmed when he had managed to push his pants down his thighs, and you were unsure if you would be able to take all of him into you. He was huge. You reached out a hand to wrap around him, and knelt down. You took a deep breath, closed your eyes, and wrapped your mouth around him starting out with gentle sucking. You used the hand wrap around the base of his cock to stroke him, keeping pace with your mouth as you bobbed up and down, sucking harder as his hand curled into your hair and guided you. He was trying to restrain himself from thrusting into your mouth, and you could feel the twitching in his body resulting from that. His cock was heavy on your tongue, and it had only twitched a few times in your mouth, before he pulled you off of him with a growl and had you pressed up against the door again. It hurt when he pushed himself into you, and you had yelped, not ready for the stretch. He rested his forehead against yours, his breath mingling with yours as he breathed hard and tried to keep himself from moving. 

"Okay." You said when it had become clear that he was waiting for your go-ahead. He pulled out and thrust gently back into you, groaning against your neck. You clutched onto his shoulders, your mouth open as silent moans escaped you. It felt amazing. He was so deep, you felt so full. You squeezed your legs around him, your breath coming out in pants as he picked up his pace. He lifted his head to look into your eyes, and then leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours again. You responded immediately, your arms pulling him closer, your mouth opening under his, and you were sure you had just felt a jolt of electricity with his tongue found yours. 

Everything was building up so quickly, his thrusting eventually causing you to have to break the kiss. He panted into your shoulder, the sound of skin on skin filling your ears and your eyes rolled back as you came. He continued to thrust hard into you, against the door, the dull thunk thunk from that finally registering in your foggy mind. And then you felt him release into you and you moaned. He groaned into your shoulder, his thrusting slowing down as he rode out the orgasm, and then twitched against you after he had come, moving his head to rest against the wood of the door behind you.

He held you up against the door as he waited for your breathing to return to normal. After a few minutes, he started gently rocking into you, still half-erect. You started sliding down the door though, the thin sheen of sweat working against you, and so he moved you across to the table in the middle of the room, his cock still buried in you. 

Once he had put you on the table, he moved your legs to on of his shoulders, squeezing your thighs together and he started thrusting at a merciless pace. You reached out for him, only managing to grab onto his arms, and squeezed as the tension started building up again. It felt unreal that anyone could move that fast, and you couldn't help the long, high-pitched than normal whine that he forced out of you. You felt like your legs were going to cramp up, but your body was clamping down on him, and he pushed you over the edge again. 

He moved your legs back around his waist and then climbed onto the table over you. Using one hand to press your thigh forward to wards your chest so he could reach deeply into you. His thrusting slow and accurate. You let out a loud moan with every thrust, and he leaned down and whispered into your ear, sending shivers racing throughout your body. 

"Name's Dongwoo. I want to hear you shouting it."

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea how the hell I am going to make it through the WooSoo stories without my brain short-circuiting =D *throws petals* 
> 
> I am considering writing a BTS version of this series (with different mythical creatures - won't be recycling them) too, let me know if you'd be interested in reading that.


End file.
